Homesick
by Silent Spirit 17
Summary: Chibiusa misses her home, and one night, she's struggling to sleep. If she can't sleep, neither can Usagi.


"Mama!"

Chibiusa ran through the dark hall as fast as her short legs could allow her.

"Mama!"

Her arm outstretched, she kept running toward the crystal case that held her mother's comatose body. Tears ran down her face as she realized she seemed only to be vgetting farther away. Her mother was in sight, but she couldn't reach her.

Finally, she froze, only because her legs were suddenly immobile. She couldn't move an inch or even wiggle one of her toes.

"Mama! I'll save you!"

But the crystal case finally disappeared from her sight, leaving her to sob helplessly. There was nothing she could do.

An evil cackle got her attention, and she looked up to see what appeared to be some kind of shadow monster with a demented face coming at her.

"Your mother is gone! Now, I'm coming for yooooou!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Chibiusa awoke to a hard thud. Panicked, she looked around. She was in her room and nothing seemed out of place. She rubbed her face, and quickly realized she was crying and sweating.

"A nightmare," she muttered as she climbed into her bed. "Just a bad dream."

Had it really been a dream? What if the future had been attacked again? No, she couldn't think that way. Her parents and her home were fine. If anything truly happened, someone from the future would've alerted her. The Black Moon Clan was destroyed. There was nothing to worry about.

Chibiusa slinked beneath her blanket and closed her eyes. "Just go back to sleep," she thought to herself. "Mom and Dad are okay."

But a tear still slipped down her face.

* * *

"But why?"

"You need more training, Small Lady. Now that your senshi powers have awoken, it's imperative you begin to train right away to catch up."

"But, Mama, why can't I train here?"

"It's safer for you in the 20th century. You'll be better off."

"But-!"

"No more arguments!" Chibiusa shushed instantly at her father's scolding. "You're leaving first thing in the morning, Small Lady."

Her parents walked away, leaving Chibiusa alone as she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it. She had just gotten her home and her family back, and not even a full day passed before they made this decision to send her away. It just... it wasn't fair.

"Mama? Papa? Why?"

* * *

Chibiusa felt something wet beneath her face. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly got her answer: her pillow had a soaked spot. She'd been crying again, and she still was, but she didn't bother trying to wipe her face this time. All she could think about was that dream.

She felt something stroking her back, but she didn't turn over. She didn't need to. The source of the soothing revealed herself to Chibiusa with a whisper.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Don't cry, Chibiusa."

She'd love not to, but she couldn't help it right now.

Usagi pulled her hand away since she didn't seem to be helping. She sat up a little and leaned over Chibiusa to look at her face, but the small girl didn't move.

"Hey, if this is about earlier when I called you a brat, I'm sorry. Ice cream to make up over it?"

Still no answer. Usagi would complain a dozen times she wanted Chibiusa to be quiet, but this was never what she had in mind. She knew it was something more serious than one of their typical petty quarrels. And she had a good hint.

Usagi walked to her dresser and picked up the letter. She read it over and shot a glance at Chibiusa. The letter broke her heart and made her angry. Quietly, she walked back to her bed and sat next to Chibiusa.

_"Okay, Usagi,"_ she muttered beneath her breath. _"Be patient with her."_

She stroked Chibiusa's back again a few times. This time, Chibiusa did respond, though only by curling herself up.

"Chibiusa..." Usagi paused to think about what to say. "Chibiusa, I found the letter from your parents."

Only now did Chibiusa looked toward Usagi.

"The one they sent you about staying here for more training. I heard you scream before and I thought you were in danger. I know, I know. I always say you can't sleep in here. But I saw you go back to sleep and I waited and you tossed and turned. So, I let you sleep here. Guess it didn't help."

Chibiusa looked away again.

"I wish you'd say something. It's awkward to see you so quiet. Why do you never tell me these things? Like when I first met you. If you said from the start your family was in danger, I swear I would've believed you."

Chibiusa let her head fall onto the pillow. Finally, she spoke.

"No, you wouldn't."

"I would've! I promise I would've. But you've got to tell me so I can help you."

"Maybe I'd tell you if you didn't lie to me!"

The two were now face-to-face, but instead of angry, Usagi was shocked. When had she ever lied to Chibiusa? About anything serious, that is?

Chibiusa backed down as it dawned on her she snapped at the wrong person. But Usagi pulled the child into her arms and held her tight. Chibiusa struggled to get out of her arms until she heard Usagi whisper:

"Let it out."

With three small words, Usagi shattered the weak wall Chibiusa put up. She cried into Usagi's night shirt with no restraint. Usagi stayed quiet, keeping her arms around Chibiusa like a lock. Every few moments, she rubbed her back, patted her head, or rocked her a bit. But she didn't say a word until Chibiusa was quiet.

No more than ten minutes passed before Chibiusa began to slow down. Usagi adjusted herself to lay Chibiusa's head on her shoulder. Chibiusa wrapped her arms around Usagi's neck, clinging to the teenage girl like she was about to vanish.

"Chibiusa?"

A hiccup came first. "Yes?"

"You can tell me anything. I won't tell."

For a few moments, there was only a tense silence. Usagi continued soothing her, ignoring the slight pain in her neck from Chibiusa squeezing her. For all she dealt with, Usagi truly felt sad for Chibiusa. Sure, she could be a pain in the neck - literally, at the moment - but she didn't deserve this. A child shouldn't be dealing with all of these problems.

The silence broke when Usagi heard her say, "I don't like it here."

"I know. You miss your home. They told you in the letter you can't return yet."

"I don't belong here. I don't have anyone."

"That's not true, Chibiusa! You have-"

"I hypnotized your family." At least, she finally admitted it. "I was supposed to undo that when I came back. But I... it's... I..."

"You finally had a normal family," Usagi finished for her. "You could be a regular kid. That's it, isn't it?"

Chibiusa nodded. She couldn't shed any more tears, but if she could, the dam would've burst again. Usagi knew how that felt. She much preferred the days when her worst fear was failing another test instead of losing her loved ones to a monster.

"Chibiusa." Usagi spoke with a rather somber tone. She breathed a sigh before going on. "I know you'll never look at me as your mother. I'm too different from her. But you have me. I'll always be here. And you have our friends."

"They are your friends."

"They care about you too. You do belong here. Not time wise, but you are part of us now."

Another brief silence. Chibiusa seemed to mull over what Usagi said. She slowly loosened her arms, but still held them around Usagi's neck. Usagi wished she could read Chibiusa's mind. Did anything she said have an effect or did it mean nothing?

Chibiusa sat up... and she was smiling. Her eyes were clear, no tears to be seen.

"Thank you, Mama."

Usagi gasped, but quickly smiled in return. "You can sleep with me tonight."

"Can I have a bedtime story?"

"Oh? You haven't asked for that since... since the last time you came from the future."

Chibiusa blushed. "Sometimes, it's nice to be a kid. Not a princess or a senshi. Just a kid."

"Yeah."

Usagi grabbed a fairytale book from her shelf. Chibiusa tucked herself under Usagi's blanket, but left room for Usagi to lie next to her. Once Usagi did, Chibiusa moved under her arm so she could look at the book as Usagi read.

"It is."


End file.
